


A Duty

by thetrashaccount



Series: Modern ABO AU [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha!Terra under synthetic heat, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Knotting, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, synthetic heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashaccount/pseuds/thetrashaccount
Summary: Years into his servitude under Master Xehanort, Terra has gotten used to the duties he has to fulfil.





	A Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this work contains graphic depictions of rape/noncon
> 
> Please proceed keeping this warning in mind
> 
> Side-note: this was written well before the release of Kingdom Hearts 3 and details of the story are subject to change in light of recent developments. This work as it is, contains no spoilers.

 

“Come with us please.” It was spoken soft and without authority but not without urgency. In the empty hallway outside the office assigned to Xemnas, it was heard clearly by the only two men that had been standing there.  
  
Terra looked up from the documents he had to hand to Xigbar and was met with the sight of two very harrowed underlings. Their white clothes were rumpled and speckled with blood; out of place in the pristine halls of Xehanort’s tower.   
  
Used to such disruptions, he handed the documents off to Lexaeus before allowing himself to be escorted to wherever they wanted him. After all this time, he's gotten used to never being in the know. He’d made peace years ago when he realised that any questions he asked would remain unanswered.   
  
The underlings brought him to one of the penthouse floors, the floor Terra had taken to calling the glass prison. The underlings stepped aside and Terra took it to mean he was the only one to alight on this floor. He stepped into the room and the elevator doors shut silently behind him.   
  
Terra forced himself to relax. This floor was the only place he was allowed to be unmonitored by guards or escorts. But he knows about the cameras hidden in every load bearing pillar. He hates this floor.   
  
The glass prison was dubbed so because there were very few walls on this floor and every one of them were made of glass. Where it called for privacy the glass was frosted, but even then distinct shapes could still be made out. The whole floor was residential and all the glass walls were bulletproof. The support pillars were the only things made of concrete on this floor.   
  
Terra began to make his way to the bed on the far side of the floor. None of the lights were on and the floor was bathed in the light of the full moon. In the bright silvery light, he could see the reason why he was brought up to this place. He pulled off his gloves and stuffed them in his coat pockets. He hung up his black coat on the coat rack when he passed it and rolled up the sleeves of his grey dress shirt. He made his way over to Saix who had been seated slumped on the bed for what looked to be a while now.   
  
Terra crouched at Saix’s knees and tried to look into his eyes. He wasn't pleased when he found his pupils blown wide.   
  
Terra got up, picked up the phone on the bedside drawers and pressed four. As soon as the phone was answered, he spoke: “You didn't have to dope him up.”  
  
He heard the sarcastic snort over the static of the phone before anything else. “I clearly had to,” Vexen sounded pissed, but he always did and Terra had gotten used to it. “His rut was triggered by one of the experimental chemicals in the lab and he all but tried to kill the other alpha in the room.”  
  
“I could’ve handled it–“ Terra began but he was interrupted.   
  
“You could have.” Vexen snapped. “But Axel was the one who took the brunt of the attack and all our orderlies were Betas.”  
  
He remembers the specks of blood he spotted on the underlings’ clothes. “How is Axel?” A half-hearted grunt was his answer, and he was beginning to think it was going to be his only answer when Vexen finally spoke.   
  
“The boy will live. He only suffered a bloody nose and a cut lip.” Vexen mumbled something incomprehensible and Terra tuned it out. It was no secret that Vexen didn't really like working with either Axel or Saix. A long frustrated sigh followed and Terra felt a little apologetic. “I did what I could. But now you're going to have to deal with your Alpha after he comes down from his high.”  
  
Terra grunted in response. He pressed a hand to Saix’s forehead, feeling for his temperature. Saix’s skin was warmer than usual but the man shivered before he nuzzled into Terra’s hand, pressing his lips against his palm, and breathed in his scent. Terra wonders whether he could still smell the last traces of his synthetic heat.   
  
It was his turn to sigh into the phone. “Xehanort isn't going to like the sound of this.” Terra absent-mindedly rubbed small circles behind one of Saix’s ears. He let the drugged man wrap his arms around his waist as he did so. He tried to ignore the nose pressed against his stomach as he continued to speak. “Saix only got off his rut two weeks ago. This is definitely going to affect some of his plans.”  
  
“It’s fine, the rut will only last through the night. I'm sure you can deal with that.” Terra felt a little relieved. But there was a long pause over the line.   
  
“Vexen…?” Terra called when the pause went on for too long, injecting enough concern into his voice in hopes of getting an answer. When Vexen eventually did answer, his voice was soft.   
  
“There is some medication and some necessary tools in the cabinet under the sink.” Vexen said, a touch of emotion in his voice. Terra could make out a soft noise in the background on the other line. “Take them before he sobers up and only use a quarter of the usual dosage for tonight. If you need anything more, call Zexion.” And just like that the call was ended.   
  
Terra did as he was told. He gently pried Saix’s arms from his waist before going into the bathroom. He found the two opaque bottles and the syringes in a box next to some pregnancy tests. Carefully, he filled the syringe with the amount Vexen had instructed. When that was done, he disposes the used needles and puts the box back where he found it.   
  
As usual, the effect was almost instantaneous. The scent change always came first. He walked out of the bathroom smelling like the omega that was bonded to Saix. In his doped up state, Saix tried to reach for Terra, and the older man walked into his arms before he could fall over.   
  
Terra lets himself be pulled down onto the bed. He opens his legs wider to accommodate Saix’s hips when the man crawled into his space to nuzzle against his ruined neck.   
  
He allows Saix to unbutton his shirt, further exposing his clavicle to allow better access to the part of his neck that had already seen too much abuse. Saix pressed his lips against the mass of near concentric bite scars. Terra shivers when Saix’s lips ghosted over smooth old scars and catches on the rough still scabbing newer ones.   
  
Terra’s arms circled around Saix’s back and let's Saix nuzzle into his neck as the younger man comes down from his complacent high.   
  
Terra knew Saix was “sober” when he felt the sting of a fresh bite mark.   
  
Terra let his arms fall back to his sides when Saix pulled back. His yellow eyes shone in the moonlight as he regarded Terra lying prone and welcoming before him. His hand’s settled on Terra’s ribs, and travelled down to his hips. Saix undid Terra’s pants carefully and pulled them down to the middle of his thighs. He pauses in the middle of his task, and Terra wonders whether he was thinking of the position he wanted to fuck him in.   
  
When Saix made up his mind, Terra was urged on to his knees. Terra didn't really like that position, his mind already going back to the first time Saix had taken him that way. He shook his head as he tried to forget it.   
  
Saix pushed up the hem of Terra’s dress shirt to expose his back. His hands rough against his skin as he groped at Terra’s waist. Saix’s other hand moved to pull down his collar, exposing his neck. All Terra could think of was that he was creating millions of tiny wrinkles that was going to be hell to iron out.   
  
Saix had never bothered to do it and it had slipped Terra’s mind. The reminder to get lube only came to the forefront of his mind when Saix pressed his cock against Terra’s unprepared hole. Terra tried to push the younger man away when he realised. He reached for the bedside drawer where he knew contained a bottle of lubricant, but it was too late. Saix’s hand squeezed the back of his neck and forced his head down into the bed. Terra spat out his silver dyed hair as he tried to plead for the younger Alpha to wait. But Saix was too far gone to listen.   
  
Terra tried his best to relax when Saix tried again to force himself inside him. He let a shout escape his throat when the tip finally breached him. Only when Saix had half his length inside Terra did the aphrodisiac kick in. Terra buried his face into the sheets as heat pooled in his belly. He distracts himself by grabbing onto his half hard cock and did his best to ignore the pain.   
  
It works and Terra was able to bear the pain as Saix used him. He focuses on the tiny wisps of pleasure as Saix rutted into him, let’s himself forget the pain. He lets himself live in the pleasure and it doesn’t make the situation better, but it does make it be. That is, until he could feel the beginnings of Saix’s knot.  
  
It pulls at his rim as Saix chases the last of his pleasure. Terra whimpers when the knot forms fully and ties them together, finally stilling Saix’s hips. Terra was nauseous with pain and no amount of aphrodisiac was going to make this better. Saix bites into his neck as he comes, digging deep into the flesh and drawing blood, ensuring that it would scar.   
  
Terra bites into his own arm to keep himself from sobbing. He scolds himself for forgetting to lube up and hopes that the knot would go down soon.   
  
Saix’s hips jerked every time he came still knotted to Terra, and Terra was reduced to sobs by the time Saix’s knot finally went down.   
  
Saix pulls out, and Terra flinches at the hot trail of come that leaked down his leg. Saix didn’t move far, only moving to the other vacant spot on the bed to sleep in.  
  
It took some time but when Terra finally gathered the energy, he got up and reached for the phone. Remembering what Vexen had said, Terra dialled for Zexion. It didn’t take long, only a couple rings before the line was picked up and he was greeted with a neutral “Hello.”  
  
“C-Could,” Terra cleared his throat when he found himself stammering. “Could you bring up Medical? I forgot to take care of myself and I think I was torn...?” Once upon a time, Terra had qualms about mentioning his situation to the young Zexion. But Vexen had taken care of the boy since he was a child. He had taken care to educate the boy on the know how of the human body, clinical as that education was. Terra found with time that Zexion had a neutral disinterest in anything that constituted as personal business, broad as that brush was.  
  
But the neutrality could sting sometimes. “I can't do that.” Zexion stated. “All access to the floor has been restricted. No one is to enter nor are you to leave until Saix’s rut is confirmed to have subsided.”  
  
Terra nodded even though it couldn't be seen through the phone. He was just about ready to attempt to sleep through the pain when Zexion spoke up.   
  
“I’ve been informed by Vexen that there are painkillers available in the cabinet in the bathroom.” Zexion recited. “Please only take one pill.”   
  
Terra mumbled his thanks and Zexion hung up. Terra made his way back into the bathroom and found the pills. He took one and was tempted to take another when the pain stuck around for longer than he’d like.   
  
When the sharpest edges of pain had begun to fade only did Terra go back to the bed. He managed to get under the covers without much incident.   
  
He settled down on his side, in a position that took the pain off his back. Like this he could see out the large windows that made up this room towards the night sky.  
  
The moon caught his eye, bright and full, hung far above the city in a near endless, starless sky. It’s been a while since he’s even caught sight of it. His personal quarters had no windows and he found himself missing even this lonely, isolating sight.  
  
Sleep began to weigh heavy on his eyelids and he feels Saix’s arms encircling him. His eyes never left the moon and he couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever feel the wind against his face again. Exhausted, he leans back into Saix’s embrace and finally allows sleep to take him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Several years along, close to the main timeline of the main plot. Possibly could be seen as a chapter midway through.


End file.
